Forged
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: When Olivia decides she wants a baby, the process gets a little messy when she finds out her backup plan isn't there to lean back on? How will she finally have a child and who gives her one? E/O OF COURSE! M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! This story is taking place of Unknown Strength because there are so many things in this story that will probably happen in that story. This one just isn't going to be as dark and little more different. LOL! Eli doesn't exist. Instead of Eli, Elliot and Kathy had a girl named Jamie.**

Olivia grinned seeing Elliot shake his head, ridding himself of sleep, for the eighth time that night. "El, go home and get some sleep. Jamie is probably wanting her bed time story."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Ever since you stayed over when Kathy was helping Kathleen move into her apartment, she has wanted you to read her bed time stories."

"Well, she is adorable and I was happy to help you take care of her." Olivia smiled straightened out her files. "Besides, her bed was a lot more comfier than the guest bed."

"You fell asleep when you were reading to her. She tucked you in and kissed your head before she snuggled into the bed next to you." Elliot chuckled and ran a hand down his. He picked up his phone and grinned. "I guess she really did miss me. Dickie is bringing her up."

Olivia laughed and got up when he motioned for her to follow him to the hallway. When they reached the hallway, the elevator doors opened to show Dickie holding Jamie's hand. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her big blue eyes searching the hallway. She had on pink striped pajama pants. She had a blue tang top under her black leather jacket. "She certainly has a good sense of style." She murmured to Elliot with a smile.

"Yeah, she's learned from you." Elliot grinned before Jamie caught sight of them.

"Daddy!" Jamie squealed running towards him, letting go of Dickie's hand. She ran into Elliot's arms before he lifted her up, pretending she was an airplane, before bringing her down to his hip. She rested her hands on his shoulders and grinned at him. "When are you coming home?"

"I don't know, princess. I've had paperwork all night." Elliot sighed patted her back. He turned slightly to face Olivia. "But, guess who I'm hanging out with."

Jamie looked over and smiled seeing Olivia. She reached for her and cuddled into her chest when Olivia took her. "Hello girly!" Olivia grinned and kissed her head. "I've missed you."

Jamie sighed contently. "I've missed you too." She chuckled when Elliot poked her stomach. "Daddy, I'm talking to Livvie."

"Well, maybe I want to talk to Livvie." Elliot said putting his hands on his hips.

"Too bad." Olivia smirked before walking over to her desk with Jamie still cuddled against her side.

Dickie and Elliot followed them and watched as Jamie put a pencil on her ear, holding it there, before grabbing a piece of paper. Olivia grabbed her pen and tapped it a few times before putting it on her ear and looking at her calendar. "Jamie, have you been watching Olivia too much?"

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows as Jamie took the pencil and started drawing. "What are you talking about?"

"Jamie looked like your mini me." Dickie chuckled sitting down at his father's desk. He looked up at his father. "By the way, Mom is going crazy at the house. She wants to know when you'll come home."

"I'll be there tonight. You head back to campus and get some sleep. I'll take Jamie home with me." Elliot said patting his son's shoulder.

Dickie nodded. "Thanks Dad!" He stood up and blew a kiss to Jamie. She grinned and returned it. "Bye JJ!"

Jamie waved at him. "Bye Dickie!" She leaned back against Olivia and looked at the computer screen. "Who's that?"

Olivia looked at the screen and smiled. "That's you, silly." She chuckled and pointed to the picture. "That's the day you were born. Daddy took that picture of us." She kissed Jamie's head. "You were the cutest baby ever!" Jamie giggled.

Elliot smiled watching the two of them. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was getting pretty late. "Jamie, we should probably head home. It's past your bedtime and Livvy probably has somewhere she wants to be."

"I want to be here." Olivia said shaking her head. "I'm just going to see Alex and Casey. It's been a while, but they'd understand."

"Liv, go be with your friends. Jamie and I can start heading home." Elliot chuckled squatting down in front of Jamie still in Olivia's lap.

Jamie whined. "But Daddy!"

"Yeah, but Daddy!" Olivia whined mimicking Jamie. She grinned when Elliot rolled his eyes.

"No 'but Daddy's'. We are going home. How about we come see Livvie this weekend if she's free?" Elliot suggested to his daughter.

Jamie looked up at Olivia. "That works for me." Olivia smiled.

Jamie grinned and hopped off of Olivia's lap. "Yay! Can we go to that ice cream shop again?"

Olivia's eyes widened. "Yeah, can we, El?"

"Yes, _kids_, we can go to the ice cream shop." Elliot chuckled and took Jamie's hand. "Say bye to Liv."

"Bye Liv! See you this weekend." Jamie grinned waving at her as they walked out of the squad room.

"Bye Jamie!" Olivia smiled waving back, blowing a kiss to her and chuckling when Jamie returned it.

Olivia walked into the bar to meet Alex and Casey for a drink. She smiled when they both hugged her before she sat down. "Hey guys! What has been going on?"

"Too much! We have to get together more often. It's been months!" Casey grinned taking a sip of her drink. "I'm actually seeing someone."

"Really?" Olivia and Alex asked at the same time, faking astonishment. They both giggled as Casey rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I won't tell you about him." Casey said sticking her nose in the air and turned away.

Olivia grabbed Casey's arm still giggling. "Case, c'mon, we are just kidding. Tell us about him. What's his ass on a scale of one to ten?"

Casey grinned. "It's about a seven, but a different part of his anatomy makes up for it if you know what I mean." She straightened out her shirt before grabbing her phone and showing them a picture. "His name is Kendrick. We've been dating for eight months."

"Well, good for you." Olivia grinned. She looked at Alex. "What about you?"

Alex smiled. "Well, I didn't want to make this about me, but," She pulled out her phone and showed them a picture of a little baby boy. "I had a baby."

Olivia's jaw dropped. "You had a baby and didn't tell us? Alex!"

"Sorry, you guys know I don't like being the center of attention." Alex smiled putting her phone down. "It was a one night stand anyway. I only remember the guy's first name and what he looks like. Besides, I have the perfect gift out of it. He is the cutest baby I've ever seen, but that may just be because I'm his mother."

"He is adorable." Casey grinned. Olivia smiled and tried not to think about the fact that she would die to have a baby.

Alex looked at Olivia for a moment before rubbing her arm. "What about you? What's been going on? How's Elliot?"

Olivia shook her head, feeling the ache in her chest. "He's doing okay. He complains about Kathy all the time, but he can't stop talking about Jamie." She said referring to Elliot and Kathy's daughter. "But, I have had a very interesting year. I was dating Cassidy. We broke up last week, but I have a plan." She looked at Alex and Casey. "When I was declined for adoption, I knew that my biological clock was ticking. So, I put my eggs in a bank. They are only for me to use. So, I've been thinking about going in and scheduling an appointment."

"Liv, that's a big step. Are you sure?" Casey asked taking her hand.

"Case, I have wanted a baby for years. I want to be a mother. With the way my luck has been going, I may not find Mr. Right in time to have a baby." Olivia explained. "I want this."

Alex smiled and rubbed Olivia's back. "Then, we want this with you. We can help you out with everything if you want. We could even go with you to the appointment."

Olivia smiled and hugged both of them. "I knew I loved you guys for something." They both laughed at her statement before continuing small talk.

Two weeks later, Olivia walked into the clinic with Casey and Alex. They walked up to the front desk where a nurse was. "Hello, how can I help you?" She asked with a small smile.

"Hi, I'm Olivia Benson. I'm here to see Dr. Blakely." Olivia said to the nurse.

The nurse typed some things into her computer before looking up at her. "Yes, we have your appointment right here. He will be ready for you shortly."

"Thanks." Olivia nodded before sitting down with Casey and Alex.

"You nervous?" Alex asked rubbing Olivia's back.

Olivia nodded. "I little, but I'm more excited than anything." She grabbed her phone when she saw Elliot's name pop up. She grinned seeing his daughter's picture on the screen. She was grinning ear to ear with her golden lab.

Casey peeked over her shoulder and smiled. "Texting Elliot?"

"Uh, yeah." Olivia said closing the text message, making a mental note to text him back later. "Like I said. He loves to talk about Jamie." She looked up when she heard the nurse call her name. "Wish me luck." She breathed.

"Good luck, Liv." Alex said as they watched their friend walk back to the patient rooms.

Olivia sat down in the chair next to the doctor's and looked around the room. There were posters of baby's and diagram's. There was even a fairly large poster showing the different weeks of pregnancy. When she heard the door open behind her, she turned and smiled at the doctor. "Hi."

"Hi, Ms. Benson." The doctor smiled back lightly. He motioned for her to sit down before he did. Olivia sat down and watched as he pulled up her file on the computer. "So, you are looking at artificial insemination?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes, I am." She watched as he nodded back at her and looked at the computer again.

The doctor frowned. "Well, we have a problem. You used your eggs back in 2007."

"No, I donated in 2007. I haven't used them." Olivia corrected him glancing at the screen he was staring at.

"No, we have record of you using your eggs just a few months after you donated. We have your signature and everything." The doctor said turning the computer screen to her.

Olivia frowned looking at the screen. "That's not my signature." She felt her heart rate accelerate. "Are you telling me that someone took my eggs and had my child?"

The doctor's jaw was hanging open, wondering how this could happen. "Uh, I guess I am." He frowned and clicked on a link. "We do have record of the birth. It looks like your eggs made a little girl named Jamie Stabler."

"Wh-what? That can't be right. That's my partner's daughter." Olivia stuttered feeling her throat constrict.

The doctor clicked on another link and pulled up a photo of Kathy. "Do you know this woman?" Olivia nodded. "She's the one that came in here and took your eggs. What's her real name?"

Olivia took a deep breath. "Kathy Stabler."

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

Olivia walked into the waiting room and watched as the doctor went over to the counter, telling her something about her not paying for the appointment. She felt like she was going to throw up. "Liv? Liv, honey, are you okay?" Casey asked going up to her and taking her hand.

Olivia shook her head. "No, I'm not."

"What happened?" Alex asked as they walked out of the clinic.

"Somebody used my eggs." Olivia breathed sitting down on a bench. She held out the Jamie's birth certificate.

Casey took it and furrowed her eyebrows. "Why do you have Jamie's birth certificate?"

"Jamie is mine." Olivia said tearing up. "Kathy forged my signature and took my baby." She stood up, not pissed off. "She took MY baby! Jamie is mine! I did not sign off on that! Jamie is mine!"

"Liv? Liv, honey, we will help you get her back, but how are you going to tell Elliot?" Alex asked.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked staring at her friend.

Casey shrugged. "Don't you think that Elliot may be Jamie's biological father?"

Olivia started storming off towards the car. "He probably knew. I told him I donated eggs to this clinic. All he had to do was get Kathy to sign my name on the forms. Who knows? Maybe he signed my name."

"But, what would El have to gain from having your child? He had four already." Alex reasoned. "Kathy gained back her husband. They were getting divorced."

"I don't want to deal with logic right now. I just want to talk to Elliot." Olivia fumed and got into her car. "I'll see you two later." She left in her car, leaving them with Alex's car. She drove until her tears were blocking her view. Pulling over to the side of the road, she grabbed her phone and dialed Elliot's number.

The phone rang three times before someone picked up. "Hello?" Jamie's voice came through the line.

Olivia smiled feeling that familiar pull in her stomach. She always thought it was just the fact that she was there for Jamie's birth, but she now knew what it really was. "Hey Jamie!"

"Livvy!" Jamie grinned with a squeal. "Is it Saturday yet?"

"No, it is tomorrow. You can come and visit me then." Olivia said sniffling.

Jamie frowned. "Liv, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing, honey. Can I talk to your daddy please?" Olivia asked playing with the leather of the steering wheel.

Jamie paused, but nodded. "Yeah." Olivia heard Jamie run towards wherever Elliot was. "Daddy, it's Livvie. She's crying."

Elliot's eyes widened as he grabbed his phone. "Go play." He brought the phone up to his ear worried. "Liv, what's wrong? Jamie said you were crying?"

"How could you!?" Olivia sobbed finally letting out her feelings.

"Liv, what do you mean?" Elliot asked furrowing his eyebrows. He was even more worried that Olivia was opening sobbing over the phone.

Olivia sniffled before sobbing again. "How could you let Kathy take my baby?!"

Elliot frowned. "Liv, what are you talking about? What's going on? Where are you?"

"I told you that I donated eggs so I could use them later on! You were one of the only ones that knew! I went in today to use them and they were gone! The doctor told me that my eggs were used in your wife to make Jamie! Jamie is mine!" Olivia sobbed.

"Liv, where are you? Let's talk about this." Elliot reasoned becoming very worried. What she was saying didn't make sense to him.

Olivia wiped her eyes. "I'm heading back to my apartment."

Elliot nodded and grabbed his jacket. "Okay, I'll meet you there and we can talk this out."

"What's to talk out?! She's mine!" Olivia argued, gritting it out into the phone.

"Well, let's talk about it please." Elliot bargained. "I'll bring Jamie with me. I'll meet you at your apartment. Kathy went to her mother's this weekend. I'll pack our bags and we can stay there tonight. Okay? Just please."

Olivia paused and blinked a few times. "Fine, meet me at my apartment. I'm not letting you up unless you have Jamie."

Elliot nodded. "I promise she will be there." He hung up and felt an anger towards Kathy, but didn't know whether he should or not. Olivia was talking crazy, but Kathy must've did something. Olivia didn't cry over just anything. And, she was sobbing. "Jamie, baby, we are going to spend the night at Livvie's. Go pack your bag." He watched as Jamie cheered running upstairs.

Later, Elliot was holding Jamie's hand with one of his own while the other held his duffle bag, her smaller duffle resting on top of it. "Daddy, why was Livvie crying?" She asked as they climbed the stairs to the front door of Olivia's building.

"Uh, Livvie is having a problem with her doctor." Elliot sighed trying to be vague about it and tell the truth to his six year old. "When we get up there, Livvie may act a little weird."

Jamie frowned, but nodded in understanding. She watched as her father opened the door to the building before letting her in. "Can I push the button?" She asked referring to the elevator.

Elliot smiled and nodded. "Of course, you can." Jamie ran over and hit the up arrow before the doors opened. "We have to go to the fifth floor."

"One, two, three, four, five!" Jamie grinned looking at the different buttons with numbers written on them. The doors closed and Elliot chuckled seeing how excited his daughter was. When the doors opened, she bolted out of the elevator and hurried over to Olivia's door, knocking on it. "Livvie! Open up!"

Olivia opened the door and grinned seeing Jamie. "Hey girly!" She lifted up the little girl and hugged her tightly, cupping the back of her head. "I missed you." She saw Elliot and walked into her apartment, letting him come in.

"I missed you too." Jamie mumbled into her neck. "Why were you crying?"

"Oh, I just found out something that is amazing, but horrible all at the same time." Olivia smiled lightly sniffling. She kissed Jamie's forehead. She glanced at Elliot again and realized that he probably wanted to talk about her hysterics. "I got a new TV in my room. Do you wanna go try it out for me? SpongeBob is on channel thirty-three."

Jamie grinned. "Yeah." Olivia set her down and watched as she ran into her bedroom.

Elliot watched as Olivia stared after Jamie. "Liv?" Olivia looked at him, shoving her hands into her pockets. "Can we talk about what you said earlier?"

Olivia nodded and sat down on a barstool in front of the counter. Elliot walked to the other side of it. "What I said... it's true. Jamie is mine."

"How do you know that?" Elliot asked doubting her story.

"The doctor showed me a picture of Kathy with my donor number next to my name that she forged." Olivia argued making sure to be quite since Jamie was only in the other room.

"Let me see it." Elliot said. Olivia grabbed the paper from her back pocket, making Elliot's eyes widen. He took it from her when he held it out for him. Unfolding it, he slowly saw Kathy's picture come into view. He looked at the donor number and the typed name Olivia Benson. He looked at the bottom and saw the forged signature. "That's not your signature."

"Exactly." Olivia nodded her head and ran a hand through her hair.

Elliot put the paper down and pointed to the 'O' on the paper. "That's how Kathy does her O's." Olivia nodded tearing up. "Shit! Jamie really is yours." He breathed, tearing up himself. "Does that mean she's not mine?"

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review!**

"I can't believe her." Elliot groaned wanting to punch something.

Olivia folded the paper back up and walked around to him. "El, even if you aren't her father, I will let you adopt her. Whatever you want! You obviously didn't know. You can be her father. I don't care. It's either you or a donor number like '152'. El, she needs you."

"But, it's not the same." Elliot sighed sitting down on the floor, leaning against the cupboard.

"How isn't it the same?" Olivia asked sitting down next to him. "Do you feel differently about her? Do you love her any less?" He shook his head, his eyes getting red. She could feel her own tears building back up. "Do you think she would love you any less?" He shook his head again, wiping his eyes. "You will always be her father, El. Always."

Elliot looked at her and wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her arm. "I'm sorry."

Olivia sniffled. "Me too." She wrapped her arms around his torso, realizing that she may have a child with her partner. "What are we going to do? Kathy's name is on Jamie's certificate."

"That will probably be changed. She committed a crime that got her pregnant with your child." Elliot sighed and rested his head against hers. "We'll straightened it out. Jamie is not ending up with Kathy." He took a deep breath and saw Jamie through the open crack of Olivia's door. She was laying on her stomach, her feet in the air, watching TV. "Hey Jamie, can you come here, please?"

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked.

"We are telling her right now." Elliot breathed as Jamie walked out. She grinned at them and sat down on Olivia's lap, resting against her. "Jamie, we have to tell you something, and it has to be a secret until we tell you it doesn't have to be. Okay?" Jamie nodded. "Okay, Olivia is your real mother." Jamie furrowed her eyebrows. "Mom- I mean Kathy has been lying to us. I don't know how she did it, but she isn't your mother."

Jamie frowned and looked really confused. "How?"

Elliot opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when Olivia did. "Well, sweetie, Kathy took my seeds and used them for herself. She stole them from me. She didn't tell anybody and nobody knew until now."

"I was a seed!?" Jamie asked surprised.

Olivia chuckled. "Even smaller than that." She kissed Jamie's head. "But, like your daddy said, I'm your mommy."

Jamie grinned and hugged Olivia tightly. Elliot chuckled. "I think she is taking it rather well." He said. Olivia nodded in agreement.

"So, does that mean that we get to come live with Liv here with the elevator?" Jamie asked excitedly.

"Well, we'll discuss that later. We have to talk to Kathy first. So, can you keep calling her mommy for a while?" Elliot asked his daughter with a small smile. She nodded as she played with her necklace. "Good. How was SpongeBob?"

Jamie grinned. "It's the one where SpongeBob loses his name tag." She looked at Olivia and then Elliot. "So, does that mean I get to call Livvie Mommy?"

Elliot smiled seeing Olivia tear up again from happiness. "Yeah, you can when we are here. Once we get Kathy, then you can call her Mommy all the time. Does that sound good?"

"Depends." Jamie said furrowing her eyebrows.

"What does it depend on?" Olivia asked putting a hand on Jamie's stomach.

"Can we still go get ice cream?" Jamie asked seriously.

Olivia laughed as Elliot chuckled. "Yes, princess, we can still get ice cream." He grinned.

Jamie nodded with a smile. "Good." She got up and grabbed Olivia's hands. "Mommy, let's go do something."

Olivia chuckled and felt her heart clench hearing her be called 'Mommy'. "Well, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Jamie giggled and looked at Elliot with a grin. "We could paint Daddy's nails."

"I don't think so." Elliot chuckled shaking his head.

Olivia smiled and looked at Jamie. "I think we should too. He's a green kind of guy." She chuckled when Elliot's jaw dropped. "C'mon El, look at this face." She said pouting out her lip and bringing Jamie close.

Elliot's eyes widened. "You guys look like mother and daughter. I can't believe I didn't see it until now." He stared at the two girls and grinned. "I think we should paint your guys' nails green so Daddy can admire them."

Olivia smirked and looked at Jamie. "Should we make Daddy paint our nails." Jamie nodded and ran back to Olivia's room, knowing where the nail polish was. Olivia got up and turned to Elliot, holding out her hands. "C'mon Daddy." She said with a shit eating grin.

"You are becoming very accustomed to that word." Elliot smiled feeling his blood head south with that fact that she just called him 'Daddy'.

"Well, might as well start out early." Olivia concluded and helped him up. "Besides, you are her father and I'm her mother. We have a child together." Both their eyes widened at the mention of it, neither realizing it until now. "We have a child together?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, we do." He thought about it a moment. "It doesn't really change anything, does it?"

Olivia shook her head. "I don't think so. But, what are we going to tell Cragen when Jamie starts calling me 'Mommy' at the precinct?"

"I have no idea." Elliot said with a smile, making Olivia grin.

"Mommy! Daddy! C'mon!" Jamie said from Olivia's bedroom door.

Elliot chuckled. "She is her mother's daughter." He laughed when Olivia smacked his chest before going towards Jamie. "Hey, you are showing our daughter a bad example."

Olivia smiled back at him before picking Jamie up. "I am a great example." She opened the door to her room and motioned for him to follow. "C'mon!"

Later, Elliot was sitting on the bed painting Olivia's toe nails. After finishing Jamie's nails and Olivia's fingernails, he insisted on finishing the job. Jamie was exploring Olivia's junk closet. "Jamie, what are you finding in there?" Elliot asked as he dipped the brush back in the dark green nail polish and painted Olivia's big toe.

"I found a flat volleyball." Jamie called from inside the closet.

"Oh, that was from college. Why do I still have that?" Olivia asked mostly herself. She turned and watched as Elliot started painting her little toes. Jamie had her nails painted a lighter green than Olivia's.

Elliot smiled at her. "You probably have no idea what's all in that closet."

Olivia chuckled. "No, I really don't, and I moved in here just a few months ago."

"I helped you move in." Elliot smirked, making Olivia chuckle. She remembered when he was helping her unpack boxes and he ended up finding the box she kept her lingerie in.

"I had it labeled correctly; you just didn't look at it." Olivia pointed out before Elliot finished her toe nails.

Jamie screamed. "Daddy!" She ran out of the closet and grabbed his hand. "Come see what Mommy has!" She grinned. Elliot looked at Olivia, but she shook her head not knowing what she had in her closet.

Elliot let his daughter pull him into the closet before pointing to a large box. "You want this out of here." Jamie nodded and ran back out to Olivia, climbing onto the bed and sitting next to her, leaning into her side. Elliot turned on the light and looked back at the box. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Olivia asked wondering what she had that was making Jamie so giddy and Elliot surprised.

"Why do you have a Barbie dream house in your closet, Liv?" Elliot asked bringing out the large box. Olivia just chuckled and kissed Jamie's head.

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review!**

Olivia chuckled watching Elliot try to put together a Barbie dream house for Jamie. She was sitting on the couch, looking absolutely bored, as Elliot looked at the directions and then at the Barbie house. "El, our daughter is staring to get bored watching you."

Elliot looked over his shoulder at Jamie to find her playing with her fingers. "Well, I don't know what they are talking about in these directions."

"Let me see them." Olivia smiled and walked over to them, sitting down on the floor. She grinned when Jamie wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck from behind, leaning against her. "How are you confused by them?" Olivia asked grabbing pieces and putting them together. She soon had the house together and ready to play with.

"How did you do that?" Elliot asked as Jamie started playing with it.

"It wasn't that hard, El." Olivia chuckled and watched as Jamie played with the house. "It's bugging you, isn't it?"

Elliot sighed and motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen. He helped Olivia up and led her to the other room. "Of course, it's bugging me. I don't know if that little girl is mine or not." He rested his hands on the counter behind him. "I raised her. She is my daughter. How could she not be mine?"

Olivia wrapped her arms around his shoulders, closing her eyes when his arms wrapped around her. "She will always be yours, El. She loves you so much."

"But, I wasn't even there for her birth. What if I'm not her father? I wasn't there." Elliot stated talking into her hair.

"I was though." Olivia breathed. "Even if I was there, I wish that I had given birth to her. She is my daughter. We both missed out because of Kathy."

Elliot nodded and pulled back to look into her eyes. "How are we going to tell her we know?"

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know. Once we tell her, she is going to keep Jamie away from me." She looked out at Jamie and teared up. "I couldn't handle that, El."

"I will make sure Jamie gets to see you." Elliot told her cupping her face in his hands. "Kathy will not be able to keep her from you once we file charges."

"But, Kathy's name is on the birth certificate. Legally, Jamie is hers." Olivia sighed.

Elliot shook his head. "She committed fraud. Your name should be on the birth certificate because she used your eggs through the clinic using your name." He wiped her cheeks, ridding them of tears. "You held her first. She is yours, Liv."

Olivia nodded and welcomed his embrace, taking a deep breath when he cupped the back of her head. "I could talk to Melinda. Maybe we could do a paternity test right in the precinct. "She saw the time on the microwave behind him. "We could go right now and get the results in an hour."

"Let's go." Elliot breathed before they walked into the living room.

They both walked into Melinda's office, Jamie resting on Olivia's hip. Jamie looked up at Elliot. "Daddy, why do we need to take a test?"

Elliot sighed and kissed her head. "We just need to take a test to make sure I'm your daddy."

"But, I don't want a different Daddy." Jamie whined with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie, he will always be your daddy. We just want to make sure he's your biological daddy." Olivia explained as Melinda walked over to them. "Hey Melinda."

"Hey." Melinda said with a small smile.

Jamie frowned. "What does biological mean?"

Elliot pointed to her heart. "It means that you have my blood in you, just like you have Mommy's blood." He said pointing to Olivia.

Melinda's eyes widened. "What did I miss?"

"I'll explain it to you when we get our samples taken." Elliot said before taking one of the swabs in her hand. He gave it to Olivia before grabbing the other one. "Okay, Jamie, I need you to rub the cotton swab against your cheek. It may hurt a little bit, but it will help us figure out if you are my biological daughter."

"Okay." Jamie said furrowing her eyebrows, but did as she was told. She handed the swab to Melinda.

"You did good, Jamie." Melinda smiled and tapped her nose with her finger. "I think you get cuter every time I see you." Jamie grinned making both Elliot and Olivia smile. Elliot handed his own swab to Melinda. "I will test these right now." She walked over to a large machine.

Elliot walked over to her and watched as she tested the swabs. "So, I'm guessing you have some questions."

Melinda smirked. "You'd be correct." She glanced over to find Olivia playing with Jamie, grinning from ear to ear. "Is Jamie really Olivia's?"

"Yeah, Kathy stole Olivia's eggs from the clinic she put her eggs in. She was saving them for herself, but Kathy forged her signature and got them. We don't know if Jamie is mine or not." Elliot explained.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she's yours. She's got your eyes for sure and you told me about that birth mark she had on her lower back. You have a similar birthmark in that same spot. If she wasn't yours, I'd be surprised." Melinda sighed. "Plus, she has the compulsion to be around Olivia like you do."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about." He watched the screen on the machine as it scanned the two swabs. "What if she isn't mine?"

Melinda stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Then, you are lucky enough to have a girl like that who considers you a father and you consider her a daughter. Jamie loves you more than anything in the world, El. She gets it from her mother."

"Is there a gas leak in here?" Elliot asked looking around. "You are being very presumptuous, which isn't you at all." He looked at his watch and sighed. "Well, why don't you just text Liv or I the results. Jamie wants to go out for ice cream downtown." Melinda nodded with a small smile and watched as they left her office.

Elliot and Olivia were waiting in line at the ice cream shop. Jamie was holding Elliot's hand while staring intensely at the ice cream. "Mommy, do they have cookie dough?" She asked looking up at Olivia.

Olivia chuckled and lifted Jamie up. "Well, let's look at the menu." She looked at the chalkboards on the back wall behind the counter and looked for any mention at cookie dough. "No way! They have double chocolate chip cookie dough!" She tapped Elliot's shoulder. "El, we have to get that."

"Okay, as long as I get my caramel and churros, I'm fine." Elliot chuckled and watched as Jamie's eyes grew to the size of saucers. He followed his daughter gaze and laughed seeing that she was staring a large container of cookie dough. "Olivia, look at what Jamie is looking at."

Olivia looked at Jamie and followed her gaze, her eyes growing when she saw the cookie dough. "Heaven."

Elliot smiled and grabbed his phone when it started ringing from his pocket. He looked at the caller ID and felt his pulse quicken. "It's Kathy."

"Are you going to pick it up?" Olivia asked staring at the phone.

"I have to. She knows that I have my phone with me almost all the time and I don't have work." Elliot sighed before taking a deep breath. "I'll take it outside." He walked outside, answering his phone. "Hi Kathy."

"Hey El! How's your day going with Jamie?" Kathy asked with a smile.

Elliot nodded. "It's going good. We decided to come and hang out with Liv. She took the day off."

Kathy paused. "I thought we were trying to get Jamie to stop obsessing over Olivia."

"She's not obsessing. She just loves Liv and doesn't get to see her a lot." Elliot sighed and felt the anger starting to boil. "Do you have a problem with Jamie being with Olivia?" He asked wondering if Kathy would slip up or tell him anything.

"No, why would I?" Kathy asked him. "I just think our daughter should not be having a conniption over your partner. Olivia is a single woman. She isn't think about kids."

Elliot nearly growled. "She hasn't wanted a baby for years. She just hasn't found the right guy yet." He looked in at her, seeing her and Jamie order their ice cream along with his. "Look, I'll talk to you later. We are getting ice cream."

Kathy sighed. "Fine, I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Yep." Elliot nodded before hanging up and walking into the shop. He sat down at the table Jamie and Olivia were at, eating away. He licked his lips seeing the scoop of caramel ice cream on top of two churros.

"What did Kathy want?" Olivia asked as he grabbed his spoon.

"She was just checking in. She thinks that our daughter has a conniption over you." Elliot said with a raised eyebrow. "If only she knew that we know…."

Olivia nodded and took a bite of her ice cream, her jaw dropped when Jamie reached over and took a piece of her cookie dough. Elliot chuckled. "Excuse me?" Olivia smiled looking at Jamie. She just grinned guiltily up at Olivia. "That was mine."

"It's in my tummy now." Jamie said digging into her ice cream. She giggled when Olivia tickled her rib cage. "Mommy!" She laughed to the point of tears. Olivia brought her hand away, but teased Jamie by inching it closer to her. Jamie squealed with a smile.

"Jamie, Mommy likes her cookie dough just as much as you." Elliot smiled as reached over and took a piece of Olivia's cookie dough while she was looking at Jamie. "And me."

Olivia watched him pop the cookie dough into his mouth. "Hey!" She grabbed one of his churros and smirked when he froze watching her. She took a bite of it and put it back in his bowl. "There, that's fair."

Elliot chuckled and took his phone out again when it vibrated. "It's Melinda." Olivia looked up at him and scooted closer to look at the screen. Jamie walked over and sat in Elliot's lap. He tapped the screen to open the text and couldn't believe what it said.

Olivia rubbed his back and looked up at him. "I told you." She smiled.

"I know you did." Elliot grinned and kissed Jamie's head.

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review! **

"Okay, you need to change into your pajamas ASAP. You are about to pass out." Elliot said putting Jamie down on her feet. She rubbed her eyes and looked at him lazily. "Jamie, it's already past your bedtime."

Olivia chuckled seeing Elliot try to reason with Jamie, even if she was obviously tired. Picking her up, she carried her back to her room. "C'mon girly, you can sleep with me in my room." She grabbed Jamie's bag from the floor and walked into her room.

After changing Jamie and herself, she opened the door to her room to find Elliot standing there. "What are you waiting for?"

"My bag." Elliot chuckled and walked past her into the room. He squatted down and opened his bag, pulling out a pair of pajama pants and a pair of socks. "Can I use your bathroom to change?"

"Yeah, go right ahead." Olivia nodded pointing to her bathroom. She watched as Elliot walked in a closed the door. She sat down on her bed, resting against the headboard, when Jamie snuggled up to her. "What are you thinking about?"

Jamie wrapped her arms around Olivia and closed her eyes. "I'm glad you're my mommy."

Olivia felt her chest constrict as she smiled. "I'm glad you're my daughter." She kissed her head and laid down with her. "Let's go to sleep." She noticed that Jamie had her socks on. "Don't you want your socks off?"

"No." Jamie said shaking her head. She grabbed her stuffed dog and snuggled it in her arms. "Night Mommy."

"Night baby." Olivia smiled and kissed her forehead. She turned out her lamp and looked up just as Elliot walked out of the bathroom.

Elliot dropped his clothes into his open suitcase. "Is she asleep yet?" He asked in a whisper.

Olivia shook her head. "No, we just laid down."

"Okay." Elliot nodded and pointed out to the living room. "So, I'll take the couch."

"Elliot, no. It's been a stressful day for both of us. Come and sleep with your daughter." Olivia said patting the bed on the other side of Jamie.

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked walking closer to the bed.

Olivia smiled lightly. "Yes, El, I am sure. You are my best friend and the father of my child. I think we can spend a bed together for one night since this little girl didn't come from us being in a bed."

Elliot chuckled. "Right."

Olivia looked down and saw he had his socks on. "Aren't you going to take those off?" She asked pointing at his feet.

"Are you crazy? I can't sleep without the on." Elliot said crawling into the bed on the other side of Jamie, letting the blanket drop onto him.

"And, you thought Jamie wasn't yours?" Olivia asked with a smirk. Elliot just chuckled and watched as Olivia fell asleep with Jamie snuggled into her chest. He smiled as Jamie turned slightly in Olivia's arms, still gripping her stuffed animal like it was a lifeline. He couldn't believe that he didn't catch it earlier. They looked just like each other. He briefly wondered if anyone else saw it. But, who would've thought that Kathy would stoop so low to take Olivia's eggs to have her baby.

His mind was going a mile a minute and he knew that he couldn't sleep with all this going through his head. Jamie sighed contently against Olivia and opened her eyes. "Daddy, go to sleep." She insisted.

Elliot smiled and kissed her head. "Okay, baby. Night." He laid down and closed his eyes, sleep taking over him.

The next morning, Olivia woke up to find Jamie and Elliot right in front of her. Jamie was huddled against both of their chests while her legs were twined with Elliot's under the blankets. She went to move from the bed, but Elliot's hand was on her waist. Her instinct was to keep pulling away, but something was holding her there. Leaning back, she noticed that even Elliot's legs were holding her hostage in the bed.

"Mommy?" Jamie moaned in her sleep. She turned onto her side and rubbed her left eye, looking at Olivia with her other one. "I'm hungry."

"So am I." Olivia chuckled and kissed Jamie's head. "But, Daddy is holding me hostage here. Do you wanna help me?"

Jamie nodded with a smile and turned to Elliot. "Daddy?" She asked and started poking his face. He didn't move a muscle. "Daddy!" She plugged his nose.

Elliot snorted and shook his head, pulling back. "I'm up. I'm up!" He said shaking his head. He looked at both of them. "What do you guys want?"

"You had a death grip on my hip and you trapped my legs there, El." Olivia smiled and patted his chest. "We were hungry and wanted to get up."

"Hmmm, I don't think I've ever done that before." Elliot said furrowing his eyebrows. "I must've went into protective mode or something." He laid back down on his stomach, laying his head on his arms under the pillow. "Good night."

Olivia chuckled as Jamie giggled. "Daddy, it's time to get up. It's morning." She smiled grabbing his bicep.

Elliot kept his eyes closed. "Daddy is too tired to care." He groaned and snuggled more into the mattress.

"Daddy!" Jamie laughed crawling onto his back.

"El, our daughter wants you to get up." Olivia chuckled laying back down, leaning on her elbow. "C'mon, you know that I can't cook without your master chef skills." She said sucking up to him.

Elliot grinned and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer and making her lay down completely. She laughed at him and tried prying his arm off of her. "How sweet of you to say that? I'm not hungry."

Olivia chuckled and watched as Jamie pinched the back of Elliot's neck. "El, just imagine what we could make. Pancakes, eggs, juicy bacon."

"I know what you are doing." Elliot said pulling his pillow over his head.

"C'mon El, just imagine how crispy we could get that bacon. We could put in on toast with our eggs. Put some cheese on there." Olivia taunted him, peeking under his pillow.

Elliot opened his eyes to look at her. "Fine!" He groaned and waited until Jamie climbed off of him to get up. "Tempt me with bacon and cheese. They know I'm going to get hungry. I doubt she even has bacon in this apartment." He ranted to himself as he walked out to the kitchen.

Olivia chuckled and lifted Jamie up. "Daddy might be crabby." Jamie giggled and wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck, resting her head on her shoulder. Olivia walked out to the kitchen and found Elliot staring at a package of bacon. "El, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just can't believe that you have bacon in your apartment." Elliot smiled lightly and pulled the package open, groaning in approval as he laid it on a plate. "I am going to make the best bacon this world has ever seen."

"Make sure to stir the pancake batter well. You know what happened last time." Olivia said setting Jamie down on the couch and giving her the remote.

Elliot watched as she sat down on the barstool across the counter from him. "You had one chunk of flour!" Olivia laughed at him trying to defend himself.

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review!**

Olivia held Jamie tight as Elliot stood at her front door with his bags. He was on the phone with Kathy. "Yeah, Jamie and I are heading out the door right now." He looked at Olivia to find her tearing up. "I'll see you later." He breathed into his phone before hanging up. He walked over to Olivia and hugged her as best her could. "I'll have Lizzie or Dickie bring her by the precinct sometime this week. I won't let her lose you and I won't let you lose her."

Olivia nodded against his chest and kissed Jamie's head before sniffling. "Okay, girly, you gotta go home now."

"But, I am home. I with my mommy and daddy." Jamie said furrowing her eyebrows.

Elliot watching as Olivia held back a sob, looking the other way. "Jamie, baby, remember what we told you. Kathy doesn't know that we know yet. You still have to act like she is your mother."

"But, I don't want to." Jamie whined holding Olivia tighter. "I want to stay with Mommy and make her feel better."

"Sweetie, you have to go. I'm going to miss you so much." Olivia said through her strangled throat. "When Kathy finds out, you can come stay with me more than you ever have. How does that sound? Daddy and I just need to sort some things out before we tell her. Can you do that for me?"

Jamie stared at Olivia for a moment before sighing. "I guess." She kissed Olivia's cheek and hugged her tight. "I love you Mommy."

Olivia cupped the back of her head and closed her eyes. "I love you too, Jamie. Be good for Daddy and call me whenever you want, okay?"

"Okay." Jamie smiled before Olivia set her down. She ran to the other room to grab her suitcase.

"I promise you. We will get this straightened out." Elliot stated before putting his hands on her shoulders. "You know my promises mean gold."

Olivia chuckled and wiped her eyes. "I know they do." She stared at him for a moment before wrapping her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. "Thanks for not freaking out on me when I told you Jamie was mine."

Elliot wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks for not taking her away and reporting Kathy. We will do that in time though." He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead, feeling the urge of possession take over for her, the mother of his child. "I will have Jamie call you tonight to say goodnight if she makes it that long. She'll probably want to call you when we get down to the car."

Olivia laughed and patted his chest as Jamie came out. "Are you ready?"

"Yep, can we listen to Cher on the way home?" Jamie asked walking over to the door.

Elliot tried not to smile when Olivia's jaw dropped. He looked at her with a crooked smile. "Did I ever tell you she likes Cher?"

"No!" Olivia smiled and slapped his chest softly. "She gets that from me." She squatted down and held out her arms. "Can I get one more hug and kiss before you go?"

Jamie grinned and ran back over to Olivia before hugging her tight and pecking her lips. "Bye Mommy!"

"Bye baby!" Olivia grinned and watched as her daughter went back to the door, opening it and looking down the hallway at the elevator.

"She really wants to push those buttons." Elliot chuckled. "I'll see you on Monday, Liv."

Olivia nodded. "See you on Monday." She walked with him to the door and watched as he and Jamie walked down to the elevator. Jamie pressed the button and jumped into the elevator when it opened. She chuckled and bit her lip when she made Elliot jump in as well. They both waved at her before the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Elliot opened the door to his house and watched as Jamie ran in. Kathy came around the corner with a huge grin on her face. "Hey guys! How is my favorite six year old?" She asked squatting down and putting her hands on Jamie's hips. Elliot fought with himself whether or not to take Jamie away right then and there.

"Good, I sang the whole way home." Jamie grinned clasping her hands together.

"Really? I bet Daddy loved that!" Kathy chuckled and looked up at Elliot. "How's Olivia?"

Elliot nodded. "Good, she thinks that Jamie could be the next Cher." He hung up his jacket and straightened out his shirt.

Jamie squealed, getting Kathy's attention. "Guess what we did yesterday!" Elliot paid attention, making sure Jamie didn't give anything away.

"What did you do?" Kathy asked.

"Daddy, Livvie, and I went to get ice cream!" Jamie smiled jumping on her toes. "Livvie and I got cookie dough!"

Kathy chuckled. "I bet you did! Aunt Livvie treats you well." Elliot wanted to correct her. He was starting to wonder how the hell he was supposed to keep his cool when everything Kathy did bugged the crap out of him. "Why don't you go unpack and then we'll go out to the backyard. Dickie came home and is out there on the trampoline."

Jamie's eyes widened before she grabbed her back. "Out of my way!" She said to no one as she hurried up the stairs.

Kathy chuckled at her and stood up, turning to Elliot. "You're awfully quite. Something wrong?"

"It's just been a stressful week." Elliot said half telling the truth. There were a million things wrong, all revolving around her. "I couldn't really sleep last night. Too much on my mind."

"Well, you can catch up on some sleep tonight." Kathy smiled rubbing his chest. She felt Elliot tense at her touch and furrowed her eyebrows. "Dickie is in the backyard if you want to go talk to him."

Elliot nodded. "I think I'll do that." He walked past Kathy and nearly sprinted to the backyard. He took a deep breath and put his hands on his knees when he was in the grass.

Dickie furrowed his eyebrows looking at his father while he jumped on the trampoline. "Dad, what's wrong?"

Elliot looked at his son before speaking. "A lot of things." He walked over to the trampoline and put his hands on the metal bar that went around it. "Do you know where Mom keeps your guys' birth certificates and documents like that?"

"Uh, I think she keeps them up in that safe case that you guys have up under your bed." Dickie said still jumping. He did a flip and grinned, stopping. "Is Jamie here?"

"Yeah, we just got back for Liv's." Elliot breathed as he pointed towards the house. He watched as Dickie hurried inside before doing so himself. Kathy was in the kitchen on the phone. He hurried upstairs and went to their room. He squatted down and pulled the white safe out from under the bed, putting the combination in. The case popped open and revealed a pile of documents that belonged to the family. He found the birth certificates, but couldn't find Jamie's. He emptied the whole thing by tipping it upside down. He couldn't find it.

"Shit!" He breathed before putting the safe on the floor. His eyes were averted to it when he noticed the bottom of the safe was tilted. Pulling it closer to himself, he saw a black tab and pulled at that. The bottom lifted and showed the real bottom of the safe. There was a manila folder there.

Elliot looked around to make sure that Kathy wasn't coming up. He took out the folder and opened it, tilting it towards his open hand. Documents dropped into his palm. He flipped them over and found that it was Jamie's birth certificate with his and Olivia's name on it. He ran a hand down his face when he saw the donor paper with Olivia's forged signature. "How could she do this to Olivia?" He looked back towards the door before putting the folder back in the safe, leaving the papers out of it.

He put everything back in the safe, trying to figure out what all happened the day Jamie was born.

_Elliot walked into the hospital room where Kathy was laying with their beautiful baby girl. She smiled up at him. "It's a girl." She grinned when he walked over and put a hand on their daughter's head. "I named her Jamie, what you wanted, because you weren't there when she was born." Elliot smiled._

"I knew Jamie looked like Liv." Elliot scolded himself before putting Jamie's birth certificate and the donor document into one of his case files. He put the file into his nightstand drawer and hurried back downstairs, relieved that he could straighten this out for Olivia.

**Please review! You guys are great!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review!**

Elliot walked into the squad room and cursed himself when he remembered he forgot the case file in his nightstand, containing Jamie's birth certificate. He walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder before sitting down across from her at his desk. "Morning."

"Morning." Olivia smiled at him. She pinched the bridge of her nose briefly before looking up at him, folding her hands. "How's Jamie?"

"She is doing okay. She threw a fit when she found out I was going to see you and she couldn't." Elliot smirked making Olivia chuckle. "I did some digging and I found the donor document in the house. I took it to Tucker this morning."

Olivia's eyes widened. "You did what?"

Elliot rubbed his forehead. "I took it to Tucker. I told him everything and, surprisingly, he understood. I told him I'd call him when to go get Kathy. I don't want Jamie with her. Kathy could break and Jamie could be put in danger." He mentally wondered how he forgot to bring Jamie's birth certificate and the case file, but remembered the donor document. Of course, he wanted Kathy to be sent to prison for putting Olivia through this more than anything else. "He's waiting for me to call."

"Come with me." Olivia said before getting up and walking out of the squad room. Elliot got up and nearly jogged to catch up with her. He followed her into the cribs and closed the door before she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you!" She breathed into his shoulder.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her. "It's the right thing to do, Liv. I know you would do the same thing for me if your husband ever tricked you into having my child." Olivia chuckled and held him tighter. "I also have something else to tell you." Olivia pulled back and looked up at him. "Jamie's birth certificate has your name on it because Kathy told them to put it on there. They didn't ask questions because they accidently put your name down instead of Kathy's. We didn't find out about this until now because of all the luck she got."

"They thought I was the one giving birth?" Olivia asked putting a hand on her chest. "I was the one helping her give birth to my daughter!" She nearly growled, feeling a new hatred for the woman. I watched her and helped her give birth to my daughter! That should've been me!"

"Liv, I know. I wish it was you! I wish it would've been you giving birth to Jamie and me coaching you like it's supposed to be. But, this is a hell hole of a world and, unfortunately, we got sucked in and spit out just like every other person does at some point." Elliot said taking her biceps into his hands and looking her in the eyes. "You have a bond with Jamie that nobody else will ever have. It doesn't matter that Kathy carried her. You are her mother. You are."

Olivia took a deep breath before nodding. "You're right." She huffed out a breath before putting her hands on her hips. "I still think your wife is a bitch."

Elliot nodded. "I feel the same way." Olivia laughed before they headed out to the squad room to start their day.

* * *

Olivia smiled when she heard Jamie's voice. She looked up at Elliot sitting at his desk. "Did you tell one of the kids to bring Jamie down?"

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows. "No, she's with Kathy today." He looked past Olivia and found Jamie and Kathy walk into the squad room. "Shit! She brought Jamie." He breathed. Olivia turned feeling her chest constrict seeing Kathy's hand holding Jamie's.

"Livvie!" Jamie squealed and ripped her hand out of Kathy's before running over to Olivia. Olivia smiled picking her up and hugging her. "Hi Mommy." She whispered.

"Hey girly." Olivia chuckled willing herself not to cry.

Elliot walked up to Kathy. "Hey Kath, what are you doing here?"

Kathy smiled and straightened his tie, feeling his muscles tense again at her touch. "Um, Jamie wanted to see Olivia and we were going to take you out to lunch if you hadn't eaten yet."

"Oh, well, Liv and I already ate when we had to go uptown." Elliot said pointing to Olivia.

"Of course, you did." Kathy smiled and waved at Olivia. "Hey Liv."

Olivia bit the inside of her cheek. "Hey Kathy." She kissed Jamie's cheek and grinned when Jamie started playing with her necklace.

"So, what time do you think you'll be home tonight?" Kathy asked looking at Elliot.

Elliot ran a hand down his face. "Like I've said before, it depends on what happens this afternoon." He looked at Olivia and Jamie and smiled when Olivia's head dropped back in laughter as Jamie giggled. He leaned closer to her. "I thought you didn't want Jamie getting attached to Olivia."

Kathy shook her head. "I don't, but Jamie wouldn't stop whining and begging until I brought her here to see Olivia. We were in the city anyway."

"What are you doing in the city?" Elliot asked as he continued to watch Olivia and Jamie.

"We just did some shopping." Kathy shrugged and stared at him. "What happened this past weekend? You are very curious and stressed. I can't even touch you without you freezing up on me."

Elliot looked down at her. "I just..." He wanted to tell her that he knew. He wanted to tell her off and take Jamie away, but he knew he had to wait. "I just had a case that hit close to home."

"Do you want to talk about once you get home?" Kathy asked putting a hand on his shoulder, feeling his muscles tense.

"No." Elliot said shaking his head before looking back at Olivia and Jamie. Olivia was smiling as Jamie sang softly. He was pretty sure it was a song she had sung many times in the car.

Kathy paused and followed Elliot's gaze to see Jamie and Olivia. "Jamie, we should probably go home so we can let Daddy and Liv work."

"But, we just got here. I want to see Livvie." Jamie whined wrapping her arms out Olivia's neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

Elliot saw the look Olivia was giving him and knew her heart was breaking just as much as his was. "Jamie, we will visit Livvie soon. Okay? I will make sure of it."

Jamie looked at Elliot and then at Olivia. "Okay." She hugged Olivia tightly. "I love you Mommy." She whispered.

"Love you too." Olivia breathed before kissing her head again and setting her down, watching as she ran out of the squad room to go push the button to the elevator. Kathy smiled and waved at both of them before leaving.

Elliot looked at Olivia and motioned for her to follow him. She followed him into the back hallway where a couple of interrogation rooms were. He slid his hand into hers and led her into an interrogation room before closing the door. "I'm so sorry." He said before hugging her. She put her face into his chest before she started sobbing. "I didn't know she was going to come here. I promise."

"I believe you. I just want Jamie to be mine." Olivia choked out into his chest.

"I know. I want her to be ours. I can't believe Kathy is doing this to you. Where would she even get the idea? Why would she do this? How-" Elliot was cut off when Olivia spoke.

"Would you just shut up and hold me?" Olivia rasped into his chest. Elliot kissed the top of her head and held her tighter, rubbing her back to soothe her, feeling his own tears start to form.

**Please review! You guys are the best! I am watching the Sister Act right now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review!**

Elliot walked into his house and saw Jamie watching SpongeBob in the living room. She was playing with her stuffed dog in her pink feety pajamas. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail that just grazed the nape of her neck. "Hey baby!" He smiled.

"Daddy!" Jamie grinned running over to him. She giggled when he picked her up and tickled her. She leaned back and looked into the kitchen before looking back at Elliot. "I wanna see Mommy." She whispered.

"I know you do, baby. I will try and get Maureen to bring you in the next couple of days. Mommy misses you a lot." Elliot whispered back before kissing her head. He looked into the kitchen to find Kathy talking on the phone with someone. He noticed that it was well past Jamie's bedtime. "Let's get you to bed."

Jamie whined. "Can we at least call Mommy?"

Elliot grinned. "Yes, we can call Mommy." He kissed her head before taking her upstairs. After pulling back her blankets, he set her in the bed and closed her door before taking out his phone. "Get comfy." He told her and watched as she brought the blankets up to her waist, grinning up at him. Bringing his phone out, he put it on speaker before calling Olivia.

"Benson." Olivia's voice came through.

"Mommy!" Jamie squealed.

Olivia grinned. "Hey baby! I miss you! How are you?"

"Good." Jamie smiled.

Elliot chuckled. "Hey Liv, are you busy?"

Olivia looked around her empty apartment. "Uh, no. I am cleaning my apartment which doesn't need cleaning."

Jamie giggled making Elliot grin. "Well, Ms. Jamie wanted to call you and say goodnight. She is up way past her bedtime and I still need to read her a story."

"I wish I could read her a bedtime story." Olivia smiled lightly.

"Daddy, you could read to Mommy and me." Jamie grinned clasping her little hands together.

"Yeah, Daddy, could you?" Olivia asked playing along. She chuckled when she could picture Elliot rolling his eyes.

Elliot smiled and sat down on Jamie's bed, wrapping his arm around her. "Okay, I am going to tell a new story tonight. Lay down baby." He waited until Jamie was laying down in bed, staring up at him with her big blue eyes. "Okay, Liv, are you comfy for this? It's a bedtime story so you have to get into bed."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Okay... Dad." She chuckled when she could hear Jamie giggling on the other end. She walked into her room after turning the living room light out. She slipped into her bed and turned on her bedside lamp. "Okay, I am in bed."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." Elliot grinned before clearing his throat. "In a kingdom far, far away, there was a king. He looked over everything in the kingdom. He had many knights and he wanted one of them to marry his daughter, Princess Olivia." Olivia chuckled as Jamie grinned. "One of his knights, Sir Elliot, met the princess and decided he had to know her. So, one day, he ran into her while he was walking around the castle. She smiled at him and said hello. He took a chance and said hello back. When he bowed down to her, his mask fell down over his face. Even though he was embarrassed, she smiled at him and lifted his mask back up." He watched as Jamie's eyes started to droop. "One day, the King... King Cragen," He heard Olivia laugh on the other end. "He decided that Sir Elliot needed to go to war. This was years after Sir Elliot and Princess Olivia had met. When Princess Olivia found out, she begged her father not to send him. When he asked her why, she told him that they had secretly gotten married a few years before then. King Cragen was not happy that his daughter married without him knowing, but when he saw how happy Sir Elliot made Princess Olivia, he let it go. A year later, Sir Elliot was announced the new king. Princess Olivia was the new queen. And, the new princess was Princess Jamie. The little family took over the kingdom and locked all the bad guys away in their dungeons to keep Princess Jamie safe. And, since no one was good enough, she never got married and was happy living her days in the castle with her parents."

Olivia laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. "King Elliot, don't you think you should discuss this with Queen Olivia?"

Elliot grinned. "Princess Jamie thinks boys have cooties so our problem is solved for a while."

Olivia smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "That was a good bedtime story. How's Jamie?"

"She's passed out." Elliot chuckled looking down at their daughter.

"Where did you come up with that?" Olivia asked laying down in her bed, resting her head on her free arm. She stared up at her ceiling in her black shorts and white t-shirt.

"I don't know. I just made it up as I went." Elliot shrugged. "That's how our life should be. We shouldn't have a kingdom or anything, but she should be ours together."

Olivia nodded. "I know." She paused. "Even though we're just partners and best friends, I'm glad that you are her father, El. I didn't want anyone else to be her father."

Elliot smiled. "Were you going to ask me to be the father of your baby if you did insemination?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was. I figured it was a long shot, but-" Olivia started but cut herself off. "I can't do that anyway. Kathy took all my eggs from the clinic. If I want to get pregnant, I have to do it the old fashioned way now."

"Well, if you have a catalog of guys you are looking at, I call I get to pick. He's got to be a doctor and an Olympic champion. He can't be one. He has to be both." Elliot said listing his demands.

Olivia chuckled. "Elliot, you are neither of those things and you and I have an amazing daughter."

"Well, Jamie gets most of her traits from you. So, we have you to thank for that. We don't know if the next kid will have your traits. We can't take chances." Elliot said purposely being stubborn and silly.

Olivia grinned and rubbed her eyes. "Well, if I find a guy, I will let you know." She looked at her clock and turned out her light, smiling at the full moon. "We have work tomorrow."

Elliot nodded. "I know." He turned the speaker phone off and brought his phone to his ear. "You going to bed?"

"I guess I probably should." Olivia breathed and laid back down. "Night El."

"Night Liv." Elliot whispered, waiting for her to hang up. After a couple of moments, he pulled his phone away to look at it. The call was still going. He brought it back to his ear. "You still there?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah."

Elliot chuckled. "Okay, hang up for real this time."

"Okay." Olivia said before hanging up abruptly, giggling when Elliot called her back. "Yes, King Elliot?"

"I meant after saying goodbye." Elliot laughed.

Olivia giggled. "Well, you have to be more specific." She rubbed her eyes again. "Night El. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Liv." Elliot grinned and heard the click a few seconds later. He ended his end of the call and stared at his phone. That's when he received a text message from Olivia. He smiled opening it and finding a picture of her and Jamie grinning at he camera. _Night El!_ It read at the bottom. "Night Liv." He chuckled and got up, leaving his daughter's room. "Night Liv."

**Please review! Love you guys! I get to see Cher tonight! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review! You guys are the best!**

Olivia walked into the squad room to find Elliot and Fin talking about something. "Morning guys!" She smiled seeing the coffee cup on her desk with a little smiley face on the cover. "Thank you Elliot."

"You're welcome Olivia." Elliot smiled back before turning back to Fin. "So, what are the odds?"

"I bet John sixty plus my iPod." Fin said with a nod. "He bet me sixty and dinner to that crab place downtown."

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you guys talking about?"

Elliot chuckled. "The baseball game." He grabbed his phone. "By the way, Jamie wanted me to show this to you." He plugged his ear buds into his phone and handed it to Olivia. She put the ear buds in and hit play.

_"Okay Jamie, my phone is recording." Elliot said holding his phone to film her._

_Jamie grinned and clapped her hands. "Good, that took a lot longer than it should've." _Olivia chuckled. _"Okay Mommy, first off, I miss you! I want you to read me a story, but Daddy says you can't right now." She rolled her little blue eyes._

_"Hey, she can't! She and I have to work today." Elliot defended himself._

_"Whatever Daddy." Jamie said giving him the hand. She grabbed a movie off her bed. "Look what I got us to watch!" She was holding up the DVD case to Frozen. "I love this movie! Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold you back anymore!" She sang before putting the case down. "Also, Daddy said we might be able to see you this weekend if you aren't busy."_

_Elliot pointed the camera at himself. "I said we **might** be able to." He pointed it back at Jamie._

_Jamie went over to her closet and pulled out a pink layer skirt and a white long sleeved shirt, the sleeves black and white stripes. "This is what I am wearing today to school. I will draw you something so you can put it on your fridge. That way, you will always be thinking of me when I'm not there. Daddy said you would like that." She put down her outfit and got really close to the camera. "I will be super good at school so I can see you this weekend! Love you Mommy! Bye!"_ The screen went blank.

"That was adorable." Olivia smiled as she took the ear buds out of her ear and handed the phone back to Elliot. "Remind me to make a video for her and I can send it to your phone."

"You can send videos?" Elliot asked with wide eyes. Olivia laughed letting her head drop back.

"Stabler! We have a problem!" Tucker said walking in with other officers behind him.

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows and walked up to him, Olivia behind him. "What's the problem?"

Tucker held up his phone to show pictures of Elliot's house. "Your wife took off with your daughter. Her closet and Jamie's closet is cleared out."

"What?! I told you to wait for my call!" Elliot growled taking the phone and scrolling through the pictures. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the picture of the safe open on their bedroom floor. "She found out I took the donor sheet." He looked back at Tucker. "Why did you even go out there? I told you to wait until I had Jamie!"

"Your wife took off with your daughter! If we waited any longer, you would've been the one to find that they had taken off!" Tucker boomed back. "She couldn't have left long ago. We thought she would've already taken Jamie to school, but I guess not."

Olivia took the phone from Elliot and looked at Jamie's half empty room. Things were laying everywhere. Her eyes went wide when she saw the stuffed dog on the floor that Jamie brought with her to her apartment. "Jamie can't be without that stuffed animal. She is going to go crazy without it! She refuses to eat or sleep."

Elliot ran a hand down his face. "Have you tried tracking her phone?"

"We traced it to your house. She left it there." Tucker said shaking his head. "Does anybody here know about Jamie?"

Elliot shook his head and looked around at everyone. He looked at Olivia to find some reassurance. She nodded at him with tears in her eyes. "I'll tell them." He walked to the center of the squad room. Since Tucker was present, the whole room was silent and waiting for the pin to drop. "Everybody, we have a new case and... a bit of a story. For some reason, my wife took Olivia's eggs from a clinic and had her baby which is also my own. Many of you have seen our daughter Jamie. Well, we just found out about this last week. We did not tell Kathy that we knew. Now, she has taken Jamie and has disappeared. We need your help to bring Jamie home to her real mother and to put Kathy behind bars for what she did. So, if would help us, please do."

There was a moment of silence before John and Fin stepped forward. "We'll help!"

"Yeah, we will too." Another set of partners said.

Pretty soon, every set of partners had offered to help Elliot and Olivia. Cragen stepped forward. "We will all help you as long as you keep us in the loop about everything." He looked at Tucker and nodded. "So, what can we do?"

Tucker turned to Elliot. "Basically, we ask Elliot and his kids what they know and where would they expect Kathy to go."

"The only place I would think she would go is her mother's or her sister's." Elliot said shaking his head. "The kids would know more than I do."

"Okay, what vehicles do you have at the house? We found a blue rusted out car in the driveway and a black car in the garage." Tucker asked walking closer to him.

Elliot thought for a moment. "The black car is mine. The blue rusted car is Dickie's. She must've taken our blue mini van. It's like a navy blue color."

Tucker nodded and took out a notepad. "Do you know the license plate number?"

"Yeah, it's 746-LSN. The van is under my name, but she took it to take Jamie." Elliot said recalling the vehicle. He looked at Olivia to find her sitting on his desk, her feet on his chair. She had one arm resting on her knees while the other supported her chin, her fingers covering her mouth. "She might've even gone out to my mother's. My mother is a little... out there."

"I'll call Bernie." Olivia breathed grabbing her phone.

Tucker stepped forward and held his hand up. "We can't let you do that. Give us her number and we will call her. You and Elliot cannot be involved in the actions of this case. You can help us solve it, but we will do the foot work."

Olivia's eyes widened. "She's my daughter!"

"And, do you want to have your precious little girl be yours?" Tucker asked glaring at her. Olivia paused and put her phone back in her pocket. "Good."

"Olivia is right. Jamie is our daughter. We have the right to find her!" Elliot argued walking over to Olivia and wrapping an arm around her. He ignored some of the looks they were getting from other detectives who thought they were together.

Tucker shook his head. "No, you actually don't." He turned to everyone. "You heard the man. Let's check these places out. If they are holding something back, pull it out of them. If they are uncooperative, send officers out there. We are bringing back this girl if we have to go to the ends of this earth."

Olivia's eyes widened. "He certainly had a change of heart about us."

"I know. It's creepy." Elliot breathed rubbing her back.

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review!**

Olivia sat with her legs crossed on the table in front of the board. Jamie's picture was in the middle next to Kathy's. The donor sheet was also on the board along with a list of people that might know where Kathy took Jamie. Her mind was running a mile a minute. Where did Kathy take Jamie? How long ago did they leave? Was Jamie okay? Was Kathy treating her right? Was Jamie sleeping and eating right?

She felt more like a mother with each question that ran through her head. Her brain was spitting out questions faster than she could really comprehend them. "Hey." She turned when she heard Elliot's voice. His hand was on her back comforting her. "What are you thinking about?"

"Too much." Olivia sighed shaking her head. "I feel more like her mother with every second that passes, yet... what kind of mother am I? I put her in a clinic to have her on my convenience. Look where that got me. My daughter was basically kidnapped when she wasn't even conceived and now she is being kidnapped again."

"Liv, you are a great mother. What happened isn't your fault." Elliot argued standing in front of her and putting his hands on her biceps, squeezing them gently. He started tearing up knowing that he may never see Jamie again, but he needed to keep it together for Olivia. "We will get Jamie back. We will bring her home because she needs us and we need her."

Olivia stared at him for a moment before getting down from the table. He let her arms go before she hugged his torso, resting her head on his chest. "Thank you." She took a deep breath and felt his hands rubbing her back. "But El... what if we don't find her?"

Elliot teared up. "Don't say that." He breathed before cupping her face in his hands. "Don't say that."

* * *

"What are we doing?" Jamie asked as she finished another movie in the car.

"I told you. We are going to spend some time up at the cabin. Daddy said that we shouldn't stay home." Kathy explained as she pulled onto the back road. "Did you finish your movie?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, how long do we have to stay?"

Kathy pulled into the cabin driveway. "I don't know, sweetie. Daddy said he would call us when it was time to go home." She pulled into the garage and got out before going to the trunk to get their bags.

Jamie clamored out of the car and got her little suitcase of toys before hurrying into the house. The cabin was cold, but it was in nice shape. There were mounted deer heads in the living room that she would name each time they came. She looked around and frowned not remembering where she put her stuffed dog. When Kathy walked in, she turned to her. "Where is Spot?"

"Sweetie, I told you to grab your toys. Out of all the ones that you need, you forgot Spot?" Kathy asked with wide eyes.

"You usually pack it for me!" Jamie whined stomping her feet. "We have to go get Spot!"

Kathy shook her head. "We can't. It's too dangerous. We'll just have to manage. Do it for Daddy."

Jamie frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not happy though." She grabbed her little suitcase again and started climbing the stairs.

* * *

Elliot sat at his desk doing paperwork. Olivia was doing the same. But, neither one of them could concentrate with the fact that their daughter was missing and Tucker was talking about the case fifteen feet away from them with other detectives from the squad and IAB. Elliot looked up at his computer and noticed the time. He hadn't even noticed how hungry he was until now. "Hey Liv, do you wanna go get a bite to eat? It's quarter to one and we haven't left for lunch yet."

Olivia ran a hand through her hair. "I guess. I'm not that hungry, but it beats doing paperwork." She stood up and watched as he grabbed her jacket, holding it open for her. She slipped her arms in and watched as he put on his jacket. "Where did you wanna go?"

"You want fries and I'll have your burger?" Elliot asked as they headed down the hallway.

"That's fine. I want my pickle though." Olivia smirked before they entered the elevator. She pressed the button to the lobby floor and exhaled sharply. "I wanna work this case, El."

"I do too." Elliot breathed and took her hand into his, squeezing her fingers reassuringly. "We could do our own little investigation and then help Tucker and the team out when we can."

Olivia nodded. "That could work. That way we aren't on the sidelines letting everything just happen. We are doing things to help her." She looked up at him and smiled lightly. "Thanks for being strong through this. I haven't exactly held it together."

Elliot shook his head. "I don't blame you. I'm surprised I've been able to hold it together for as long as I've had. I just have been trying to stay strong for you and Jamie."

"You don't have to stay strong for me, El. She's your daughter also." Olivia whispered as they walked off the elevator. "I wouldn't blame you if you broke down."

"I know you wouldn't." Elliot smiled lightly before they walked outside, heading for the bar down the street.

When they walked in, Elliot put a hand on the small of Olivia's back and led her to the counter. He quickly ordered them burgers and sodas before running a hand down his face. "So, is there a boyfriend I should know about?"

Olivia chuckled and shook her head. "No, there is no boyfriend. I haven't hidden anybody from you."

"Good." Elliot grinned before their sodas were placed in front of them. "So, why did you decide to have a baby a couple weeks ago?"

"Well," Olivia started and ran a hand through her hair. "I wanted to be a mother. I wanted to have a baby, El. I don't know how to describe it to you. You've had kids most of your life." Elliot nodded. "It's like a calling. The longer you avoid it, the more it haunts you. It always reminded me of that case that we had where all those embryos were stolen. Those women never got to have a child because they depended on those clinics. They wanted babies and now they can't have any. I just was wondering what I was waiting for. And, I'm not getting any younger."

Elliot rubbed her back and leaned over, kissing her head. "You make a great mother, Liv. Jamie is beautiful! I knew her brown hair didn't come from me."

Olivia smiled lightly and stared up at him for a moment. "She is a pretty good mix of both of us. She can't sleep with her socks off."

"It's crazy! I don't get how you can do it!" Elliot said making Olivia laugh.

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


End file.
